


No Strength In The Game

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: A new werewolf in town.
Kudos: 4





	No Strength In The Game

The lacrosse game was tonight, so of course, your dad had convinced you to go socialize. It wasn’t that you didn’t like people or anything, you just preferred your books and family members instead. 

You always felt to different along with other people, maybe the fact that you were a werewolf had some of the blame. You looked over to the field, most faces were new to you since you only started at Beacon Hills High School this week, but some you did recognize.

As the match went on you didn’t really pay much attention to the game itself. You were more focused on one of the boys, who you now had concluded was a werewolf and an alpha at that. He didn’t use much of his werewolf strength on the field, and that you were thankful of. In the middle of the game though, you saw your dad standing at the outskirts of the field, just keeping an eye on things. 

Why did he always have to be so overprotective?

~

Scott sensed you first, after the game, and soon after Isaac did too. They had both known there was another werewolf in town, at their school, but had never managed to find you. 

But as they both noticed you standing up from your seat, to say they were in shock was one thing.

“She’s beautiful,” Isaac whispered to Scott, Scott only nodding back, not taking his eyes off you. 

“Who is she?” Scott asked, not noticing Peter coming up beside them. 

“She’s my daughter,” Peter said, Scott and Isaac snapping their heads to look at Peter, shock evident in their eyes. “And if either of you as much as look at her, I will rip your head off.”


End file.
